


I Love You(And All it's Hidden Meaning)

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COME GET YA'LL JUICE, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pale is in love, Template is pure sunshine, and i will protect him forever, just pure fluff, so very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Pale was convinced that he would never fall in love.But Template changed all that
Relationships: Pale/Template, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Template/Pale
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	I Love You(And All it's Hidden Meaning)

**Author's Note:**

> The song featured in this is 'Venus' by Sleeping at Last <3

**_The night sky once ruled my imagination_ **

Template was something else.

When Pale had first met him, he wasn’t really sure what to think of him. That being said, Template was a lot different in middle school than he currently was. No less energetic, but Template’s anxiousness had at least doubled.

He remembered how much a part of him hated Template’s never-ending energy, and how convinced the other was that they were friends when they barely spoke. Template was like that though, and it only served to hurt him later on in life.

Template was a lot more careful about who he put his trust in now than he ever was.

**_Now I turn the dials with careful calculation_ **

It made Pale unintentionally feel special. That, out of all the people that Template surrounded himself with, Pale was the only one that truly got to see a side of him that no one else did.

A side that was so desperate for acceptance, for _someone_ to feel proud of him and love him exactly the way he was.

A side that, the first time Pale saw it, he knew there was more to the hyperactive goofball than he originally believed. It fascinated him, pulled him in like a magnet.

Pale was drawn to Template like a planet to the sun.

**_After a while, I thought I’d never find you_ **

Pale had never been a romantic sort of person. He never saw the appeal in dating someone, in pampering them and generally being sappy. He didn’t dislike it, per say, but there was never the urge.

He had been perfectly happy on his own.

**_I convinced myself that I would never find you_ **

…That wasn’t entirely true.

A part of him _longed_ for that intimacy, for that affection. Pale wanted to be able to pull someone to his chest, to hold and be held in return, to feel that bubbling joy and love that people always talked about.

Something that he never felt. Not once.

**_When suddenly I saw you_ **

Not until Template.

It terrified him.

**_At first I thought you were a constellation_ **

The tightening in his chest whenever Template smiled at him, so wide and unabashed. It brightened up everything around him, made his head swim and his entire body feel warm, like the sun had suddenly come out to beam down on him.

He craved Template’s attention. Longed for those golden eyes to focus on him from behind ruby rimmed glasses that only made Template look so much softer. More often then not, Pale wondered what it would be like to hold his face in his palms. Wondered if Template’s cheeks were as soft as they appeared and if they’d warm under his touch. 

**_I made a map of your stars, then I had a revelation_ **

Even more terrifying was the fact that Pale wanted _Template_ to touch him back. He wanted the other to gently take his hand when they walked side by side or hug him. _Anything_. He craved it like it was something sweet, something to be cherished. The moments when they did touch, long ago, were brief but enough to make Pale’s heart leap wildly in his chest.

He knew Template didn’t like it when other people touched him, so Pale never pried. Never asked why, never pushed that unspoken boundary.

He never imagined; never thought he would ever have the opportunity to hold Template like he was now.

**_You’re as beautiful, as endless_ **

The grass was damp and cold under him, but Pale didn’t care. The body in his arms was warm, and the heat spreading from his lips made the cold of the world seem that much more bearable.

Template, straddling his thighs, kissed him deeply once more, arms tightening around Pale’s neck like if he pulled away everything would vanish. When the kiss ended, Pale was left cold and intoxicated. Template smiled at him as he fixed the crookedness of his glasses, a soft breeze tousling dark curls of hair that framed his face. Against the backdrop of the night sky, Template’s beauty was startling.

**_You’re the universe I’m helpless in_ **

Pale felt his heart stutter and pulled him closer, burying his face into Template’s neck and hearing his boyfriend giggle.

_Boyfriend_.

He was warm, so warm he thought he would implode on himself. The only thing keeping the heat inside him was the tight grip he kept on Template’s waist. It grounded him as he pressed his lips into the soft skin beneath him.

**_An astronomer at my best_ **

Template let out a little laughing sigh, his own fingers curling up to thread through Pale’s light hair. Sharp sparks of electricity travelled down Pale’s spine at the feeling and he pressed closer to Template. He spent so long at an arm’s length; he didn’t want to stay there any longer. The headiness of this feeling enveloped him, held him tightly like the arms around his neck and the hands in his hair, and he felt his resolve begin to crack.

**_When I throw away the measurements_ **

The feeling overwhelmed him, tears that had long been absent springing to existence in his eyes.

“I love you.” Pale said into Template’s skin, pressing kisses down his neck to his shoulders. When Template’s hold on him tightened, legs wrapping around Pale’s lower back, the dam finally broke.

**_Like a telescope, I will pull you so close_ **

“I love you.” Pale repeated it like a mantra, kisses never stopping as tears spilled down his cheeks. He kissed Template’s clothed skin with a burning intensity, spilling all his feelings into the body against him.

_You’re perfect._

_I never want this to end._

_Please let me stay with you._

_You’re so beautiful._

_I love you so much._

**_Till no space lies in between_ **

_Please, please love me too._

**_And suddenly I see you_ **

Template laughed, the sound ringing in the night air and vibrating through Pale’s chest. With tender hands, Template lifted Pale’s head from his shoulder and smiled brilliantly at him.

Pale’s heart clenched painfully, throat incredibly tight as Template placed feather-light kisses across his face, not leaving an inch of his skin untouched.

**_Suddenly I see you_ **

Their lips connected again, warm and gentle and wonderful, and Pale felt Template smile against his lips. Pale’s breath caught in his chest as his boyfriend pulled away and brushed his tears from his cheeks.

“I love you too, Pale.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy capitalist propaganda day!  
> Or, as the normal's call it, Valentine's Day.  
> HAVE SOME CUTE DORKS!  
> Thanks for reading ya'll! Hope you liked it! Comments and Kudos are always lovely <3  
> -Maggic


End file.
